When Worlds Collide
by YuffieValentine2010
Summary: Rumplestiltskin decides to seek out The Jabberwocky in hopes of gaining an ally. Will the Jabberwocky be friend or foe or maybe even something more. Please read and review I hope that you all will like it. Drama/Suspense/Romance. Pairing will most likely be Rumplestiltskin/Jabberwocky. I would add Jabberwocky but she wasn't added as a character. Rating will probably go up.


**Disclaimer I do not in any way shape or form own Once Upon a Time ****or Once Upon a Time in Wonderland**** that right belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and also Disney**

Rumplestiltskin sat in his study surrounded by books. He must have been over what felt like every tome in the Dark Castle. He had hoped that there was something anything that could help him in his quest to reunite with his son Baelfire. Rumplestiltskin regretted the day he let his son fall through the portal. Deep down inside Rumplestiltskin knew that he should have followed his son through the portal into the land without magic.

The Dark One picked up one more dusty tome and began to flip through it. He had already began to set his plan in motion to enact the Dark Curse, but a little insurance couldn't hurt. Rumplestiltskin let out giggle of glee as he came to a page pertaining to a most interesting creature. A creature more powerful than any army. The creature had been imprisoned for hundreds of years by the strength of five-hundred men. The creature was know as The Jabberwocky.

Rumplestiltskin clapped his hands together and let out another giggle. With a creature like The Jabberwocky on his side he would be completely unstoppable not that he wasn't already. Rumplestiltskin double checked the information and according to the book The Jabberwocky was being kept in Wonderland. Lucky for The Dark One he just so happened to have a looking glass or two handy.

The Sorcerer made his preparations to leave. He had to admit he was a bit apprehensive about going to Wonderland. Rumplestiltskin knew that Cora who was sort of his former lover had been banished there by him and her daughter Regina. He doubted she would be too happy to see him. Last he had heard she now called herself The Queen of Hearts.

Rumplestiltskin magicked himself to where he held his collection of magical and enchanted items. He walked over to one the shelves that housed the looking glasses that he would need. He placed one on the floor and the other in the breast pocket of his vest. He took a deep breath as the portal to Wonderland opened and jumped through.

Being sucked into the portal was rather disorienting. It felt as though one was spinning around and around in circles. In Rumplestiltskin's opinion it wasn't a very pleasant experience. With a rather jarring thud Rumplestiltskin had hit the ground.

The Dark One sat up and righted himself taking a look at his surroundings. Wonderland certainly wasn't like that Enchanted Forest at all. Wonderland was filled with bright colors and the bizarre plant life. Rumplestiltskin stood up and dodged as a Rocking-Horse-Fly buzzed past him. It seemed Wonderland also had bizarre wildlife as well.

"Curiouser and curiouser" Rumplestiltskin muttered to himself.

Rumplestiltskin wasn't entirely sure where the Jabberwocky was being kept, but that wasn't going to stop him. He only hoped that he wouldn't run into any trouble along the way. Not that he couldn't handled anything that came his way he just preferred to keep a low profile. His plan was to get The Jabberwocky and get out and with a bit of luck no one would be the wiser.

The Dark One was normally able to sense the presence of Dark Magic and was going to use this ability to his advantage. Since it was powerful magic that had The Jabberwocky imprisoned Rumplestiltskin planned on locking on to it. He was certain it would lead him to the creature. Rumplestiltskin concentrated his energy and reached out until he could feel what it was he was looking full. It was like a surge in power almost like a magnetic pull.

Rumplestiltskin began walking in the direction of the source of the power. Sure he could just magic himself there, but that would take all of the fun out of it. Rumplestiltskin took note of his surroundings as he set forth on the colorful path before him.

The Sorcerer knew he was getting closer because the magic was getting stronger. The Dark One was beginning to fill with anticipation he wasn't sure what was in store for him. Rumplestiltskin was snapped out of his musings by the sound of twigs breaking from the woods.

Rumplestiltskin decided to venture into the woods to investigate. As he made his way he heard the sound again. Rumplestiltskin wasn't afraid if anything whatever was out there should be afraid of him.

"What do we have here? You don't look particularly tasty." came a low drawling voice.

"Show yourself" demanded The Dark One.

Out from the shadows came a rather large purple feline looking creature with red eyes and sharp teeth. Rumplestiltskin had to admit that the creature looked rather imposing, but he was sure taking care of the thing wouldn't be a problem.

"I am the Cheshire Cat." the creature spoke. The Cheshire Cat stalked towards Rumplestiltskin.

"I assure you I'm not for eating. If you are so hungry you can eat it this." Rumplestiltskin told the cat. With a flourish of his hand a rather large bowl of minced meat appeared.

The Cheshire Cat advanced on the bowl and began to eat greedily. Rumplestiltskin used the distraction to get back to the path. He couldn't help, but wonder what other creatures his path would cross. He was ready for anything.

As Rumplestiltskin continued down the path the magic was getting stronger. He could almost taste it. Ahead he could see what looked like a ruin of a tower. He made his way towards it. His determination was only growing stronger with every step that he took. Nothing was going to get in his way of completing his plan or his chance to reunite with his son. Rumplestiltskin was sure that The Jabberwocky could be a useful ally.


End file.
